


What should I do?

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert, Soft Peter Parker, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Y/N is suspicious about Peter, and he confesses something to her.





	What should I do?

Four days passed since Y/N and Peter's date. It was wednesday now, and Y/N has been missing school. Peter didn't text her, he didn't want to disturb her, even though Ned practically begged him to do it.

What Peter didn't tell Ned, is that last night, while we was going back home after saving an old couple from getting robbed, he went to Y/N's place. Well, he actually just looked through what he tought it was her window, to check if she was ok.  
He found her writing in her laptop, with her back to the window, and surrounded by a bunch of notes. From what he could read, she was writing about _him._ Well, not _him_ but Spider-Man. 

One of the notes listed some names, Peter recognized a few from school, but what where them for? He tried to read other notes, some were probably ideas for Y/N's fanfics, and others were conspiracy theories about himself. She was trying to find out who Spider-Man was. 

Suddenly, Y/N stops writing. She sighs, and stands up to move around her room. Peter moves away from the window, just when she opens it. He hides, hoping she won't look up. He hears another sigh, the noise of papers being rustled and the sound of the door closing.  
Carefully, he looks to see if she's still there, but she isn't. He realizes this is the perfect chance to see what she was up to, so he enters to her bedroom through the window, and kneels in front of the notes.  
They're all clues and suppositions about who he could be, but none of them is close. He sees one of the notes on her desk, the only one there. Peter walks there and before he can read it, the door opens again. 

With some of the quickest reflexes, he climbs the wall quickly until he reaches the roof, now he's hanging over Y/N's head. She has a plate with food on her hands, which she places on her desk. She grabs the note that Peter almost reads, and now he can see it clearly:

**"What is Peter Parker hiding?"**

He gasps quietly. Could Y/N find out about him...? 

She grabs a pen and writes again, **"I like him too much to know."**

His heart jumps, Ned was right.  
Y/N takes a bite of her food and exits the room again, giving Peter the chance to climb out the window again.

Now, Peter didn't know what to do. He didn't tell Ned because he wasn't sure if he should. But as Ned keep bothering him, he decided to tell him.

"There's something I haven't told you. I went to Y/N's place last night and found out two things. One, she likes me-" Ned smiled at him "and two, she's trying to find out Spider-Man's identity."  
Ned looked at Peter concerned. "Lemme say just a quick 'I told you so'. Now, what are you going to do?"  
Peter just shrugged. He didn't know. He couldn't stop thinking about it, what he should do, what would be the best for her.

"Dude, I can't tell you what to do, but if I were you, I would tell Y/N. I think she-" Ned stopped. He looked behind Peter, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Tell me what?" Peter looked at Ned with wide eyes, and when he turned around he saw Y/N, pretty as always, with a puzzled look on her face. "Hi, Peter." She smiled to him, and Peter got even more nervous. 

"I'll leave you two alone," Ned said as he tried to escape quickly "good luck Pete, bye Y/N!" 

She waved at him and then turned to Peter, who was still red, looking at anywhere else but her. 

"I- I have to tell you something." He said, looking down. "But I can't tell you right here. Could we meet up after school, maybe?" 

"Sure." She smiled. "The same park we went on our date?"

That word made Peter look up to her. His heart raced, her smile was one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen, he was sure about that.

"Yeah, that's good." He said, as the bell rang. Y/N looked at him, and as Peter was about to say bye to her, she kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you after class," she said, her cheeks also red "text me."

Peter nodded. It was the only thing he could manage to do, and as she left, he touched his cheek where she kissed him, and smiled to himself.

He thought about the kiss all day long, and when school was over, he ran home so he could change and plan what was he going to do. Ned asked him during class, (after apologizing) and they planned what would he do. He texted Y/N, asking if she was going to be free at 6, so they could meet up. She said yes so Peter started to prepare himself. 

By 5:56 he was at the park. He waited for her at the tree that they climbed on their first date, sitting cross-legged, texting Ned. He was nervous, that was for sure. 

Y/N arrived a few minutes later, and she also looked kinda nervous. Peter watched her as she played with her fingers, while she walked up to him. 

He said hi to her, and kissed her on the cheek. They both blushed, but smiled at each other.  
He invited her to sit beside him, and they started to talk about what had happened these last days while she wasn't at school. Turns out, Y/N felt sick, and that was it. She asked him why didn't he texted her, and he told her he didn't wanted to bother her.

"Oh, Peter, how could you bother me? Besides, I thought you didn't want to talk to me." She confessed.

"What?" Peter frowned.

"Well, I thought that maybe, I don't know, you didn't like the kiss or something..." She trailed off. "Doesn't matter. What was that you wanted to tell me earlier?"

Peter looked at her. She was so beautiful. 

_"I like you."_ He said. 

"Oh," she blushed "I-"

Before she could finish, Peter kissed her. It was a tender kiss, he caressed her cheek as she put her hands on his neck. When they broke the kiss, they both smiled at each other. 

"I was going to say _I like you too_." She said softly. As she smiled to him, he kissed her again. 

He was going to text her everyday now.


End file.
